1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in an image forming apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral, an environment for extending its functions by installing a predetermined application has been improved. As a mechanism of preventing unauthorized installation and transfer of such an application, the application is generally managed by a license. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-123100 discusses license management that prevents, even when a hard disk is damaged, a loss of a license by storing the license in a nonvolatile memory higher in reliability than the hard disk.